For carrying out a simultaneous sequence of operations at a plurality of workstations, often each individual operation is carried out at a fixed location so as to be repeated, with a plurality of workstations (driven on a belt or a chain, or each provided with its own drive) being conducted past the location where the particular operation is carried out.
The simultaneous sequence of operations may be, for example, the assembly of an appliance wherein the various stages of the assembly are carried out at various locations and the part to be assembled is located at a workstation which is moved from location to location for carrying out the various stages of the assembly. The manufacture of molded articles may be organized in similar fashion, in which case the operations of cleaning the mold, providing the mold with a release agent, inserting a displacement body, first filling of the mold, curing of the first molded article, extraction of the displacement body, second filling of the mold, curing of the second mold charge, opening of the mold and extraction of the molded article are carried out at various locations, with a mold at one workstation is conducted from one location to another.
In the case of such an implementation of the sequence of operations on the production line it is necessary in each case to supply amounts of energy and control signals at the workstations and, where appropriate, to tap measured-value signals. The energy to be supplied may be electrical energy, water for tempering, hydraulic oil, vacuum and/or compressed air. The control signals may be electrical or pneumatic control pulses which control specific functions at the workstations.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of making the various amounts of energy and/or signal-transmission media constantly available at a plurality of workstations circulating in the shape of an elongated oval.